Forgotten
by timelordroots
Summary: A Muggle car accident destroyed Fred and Hermione's relationship when Hermione loses her memory. Will Fred be able to make her fall in love with him again? Fred/Hermione, based on "The Vow". WIP
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I watched the trailer for that movie, "The Vow", and couldn't help but elaborate on it and make a Fremione fanfiction out of it. I hope this is making some sense, because I'm sort of just piecing it all together. Sorry if it's confusing somehow, because I sort of wrote this in emotion venting.

* * *

><p>"I insist, Hermione," Fred pressed, gently leading her to the Muggle car he had rented with a light hand on her back. "Harry's taught me how to drive these things and I promise you're in good hands."<p>

Hermione looked at him with a wary eye then at the car, but put her trust in him and smiled. "Are you sure, though?" Fred grinned widely and nodded confidently in himself.

"I love you, Hermione, and we only got married a few days ago. Won't you put a little faith in your husband? Anyways, we've always got our wands to break our fall, right?" Fred joked, holding her much smaller hands in his, his thumb brushing the ring on her left hand. The simple action painted a soft smile on Hermione's features and nodded quietly.

"Okay then, Fred," Hermione said, allowing him to lead her towards the car. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, squeezing his hands lightly in reassurance. "I trust you, love."

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, opening the passenger door for Hermione, following by closing it then running around the car and jumping in the driver's seat. As soon as he was situated, Fred's eyes wandered over all the handles and buttons on the car, his hands stilled in the air as to what to pull or push first. Hermione watched him look uncertain, quirking an amused eyebrow up. "Well, how do you turn it on, then?"

Fred's brow furrowed in concentration, trying to remember what the raven haired had taught him. Soon, a light bulb went off in his head and his hand flew to the keys, turning it clockwise. As the engine rumbled satisfactorily, the knowledge Harry informed him of flooded into his mind and a mischievous leer planted on his face. "I've got it, not to worry your pretty little head!"

Hermione watched, impressed, as Fred managed to pull them out of the new driveway of their home that was very much isolated in the meadows and onto the Muggle roads, though very slowly and deliberately. She would imagine him to want to take the fast lane and pump the gas. But apparently, Fred wanted to avoid them getting killed. At first, at least. As soon as Fred seemed to get the swing of things, he smiled widely at Hermione, allowing a silent conversation between them to pass. Hermione knew one way or another she couldn't prevent him from doing so, so she shook her head in disapproval but still smiled, granting his wish. If the police caught them, well, Fred would have to pay the fine.

Fred turned his head to face the terrain ahead of him. "3," He counted down, gripping the driving wheel tighter. "2," Hermione closed her eyes for good measure. _He better count his lucky stars that I love him._ She smiled to herself, but this didn't go unnoticed by Fred. It just made him even more excited. "1!" Fred pushed the accelerator down flat to the car floor and the two sped off.

Hermione was screaming her head off, but seemed to be laughing at the same time. Fred was smiling so widely it was a surprise his face didn't split. "WOO!" Fred yelled, throwing his head back and laughing, but not long enough to keep his eyes off the road. That was one thing Harry exceptionally kept reprimanding him for.

Usually, if one even attempted to do such a thing in front of Hermione Granger, then they would receive a telling off faster than they could even put the keys in. Hermione would never tolerate such recklessness, especially on the Muggle roads. But, for some reason, whenever Hermione was with Fred, she lost all of her bossy attitude and became instantly carefree. Just being around him made Hermione feel relaxed without a care in the world. During her Hogwarts years, she craved for a boy to be able to satisfy those needs for relaxation. She expected Ron Weasley to do so. But it turns out, she was very much wrong and for the first time in her life, she was happy to be so wrong.

"I… love… Muggles!" Fred yelled, whooping with joy.

Soon enough, the thrill for Hermione wore off into complete terror, and beckoned for Fred to stop before she threw up. Almost instantly, Fred pulled the brake and parked on the side of the road, still pretty impressed that the Muggles haven't caught him speeding probably 70 over the speed limit. "Are you alright, love? Feeling a bit nauseous?" He brought a hand up to her hair in worry.

"That was the most…" Hermione started, leaning forward slightly as if fighting dry heaves. Fred was really starting to feel guilty when she stopped the act and smiled brightly at him with excitement. "Exhilarating ride of my life!" Fred felt relieved that Hermione was okay, then began laughing with her.

"Who would've known, that that bookworm Hermione Granger from school would enjoy a little joyride?" Fred chuckled to himself, and brushing the curly hair that he loved so much with his fingers. Hermione smiled lovingly at her new husband, her eyes locked on his lips. "It's Weasley, now." They both leaned forward and kissed each other sweetly. It wasn't deep or passionate but a soft kiss that spoke volumes.

Everything was absolutely perfect with Hermione and was perfectly content with staying in that position forever. Nothing could've possibly ruined that peaceful and bliss moment.

Though the last thing Hermione Weasley remembered last about that night was a sudden crash from the back of the car and glass shattering everywhere, then her world faded to black.

* * *

><p>Fred sat next to Hermione's bed in St. Mungo's, holding her hand tightly and using the other to wipe the tears away from his puffy but hopeful eyes. Flowers and cards surrounded the both of them.<p>

He's been seated like this for the past week ever since the car crash. Fred remembered his heart stopping and the colour from his face drain when Hermione fainted and the car was completely ruined. He got them both at St. Mungo's as quickly as he could Apparate, setting getting Hermione to a Healer his topmost priority. He vaguely remembered much after that, because he'd been so badly bruised and was pretty sure he was bleeding internally.

The entire Weasley family and the Potters dashed there are soon as possible, making sure both were safe. Fred had been fine apart from the minor injuries but Hermione, Hermione was in a coma. Everybody, ignoring the hospital's complaints, stayed overnight to comfort Fred. Fred could barely utter a word, which was probably the first time Fred Weasley couldn't say anything. His face had been ghostly pale the entire time, and the happy gleam that usually took residence in his eyes was all but gone, leaving only a hollow look of emptiness. George stood by his twin the entire time, which cheered Fred up only slightly.

The next day everyone had jobs to get back to and had to reluctantly leave. George promised to take charge of the shop for as long as his twin needed, and wished both the best of luck. That was how Fred was left days ago, and this was how he was still days after.

Fred stared at Hermione's closed eyes and found his eyes blinding with unshed tears. The only thing that kept him going was the barely there but small rise and fall of her chest, indicating she was still very much alive. This whole entire thing was his fault. If he hadn't persuaded Hermione to get into that car, she wouldn't be in the hospital. It was his entire fault. He possibly just cost his wife's life.

The Healer assigned to Hermione's case came into the room, coming only to check on her hourly as he always did. Whenever he would come, Fred would stare at him with anticipation with any new news. Every time he shook his head reluctantly, and Fred's chest would get tighter with every single time.

This time, the Healer stared at him for a long time and Fred lost all hope once more and turned his head to face Hermione's white face. "No, wait Mr. Weasley." Fred felt his pulse rate double and his heart soar. "What, what is it?" He asked quickly, tightening his grip on her hand.

"There is a slight chance she may be waking up today." Fred's eyes widened and he whipped his head towards his wife with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. The Healer stared at the two before giving him an assuring smile and leaving the couple to their own devices.

"Please, love, wake up. I need you." He whispered shakily. "I need you."

* * *

><p>At who knows what time, Hermione Granger woke up with a headache indescribably painful, taking in her surroundings as St. Mungo's with a tall, bright red head at her side, who was completely ecstatic with joy and seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Hermione, love, Merlin, I'm so sorry! You're okay, I'm so glad you're okay! The family is getting here as soon as possible, but I'm just- It was all my fault, I never should have suggested going in that Muggle car, I'm just so happy you're okay. I love you so much, oh Godric!" He went to grab for her vacant hand but Hermione, alarmed, snatched it away. Her other hand the handsome man had already taken hold of and she alarmingly pushed that hand away as well. A look of profound hurt spread on the ginger's face. She knit her eyebrows in confusion at him, and asked tentatively, "Are you my Healer?"<p>

It was the man's turn to look confused and turned his head around, apparently expecting someone to be behind him. "Are you alright, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, are you talking to me?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, well of course I am, why else would I talk to you? I don't know who you are otherwise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ah, sorry if I get anything wrong about the effects of comas or anything, because I really have no experience at all. Tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I had a bunch of good ideas going once I finished the first chapter, so I didn't want to lose them and wrote them all down. Though, this is the only time I will post two days in a row, the publishing of the next chapter is undetermined. I hope you guys enjoy this story! :)

* * *

><p>Fred's eyes widened upon Hermione's statement, and his heart started pounding against his chest. She had to be joking. She couldn't forget who he was. "W-what? You don't know who I am?"<p>

Hermione sat up straighter in her bed, shaking her head at Fred. He looked vaguely familiar, she knows she's seen that flaming red hair and tall physique somewhere else. Hermione felt like her brain was pulled apart and only left bits and pieces for memory. She seemed to only remember select important things: that she was a "witch", she had graduated from a school called Hogwarts, her family was the Grangers, and she had two best friends named Harry and… The rest was a complete blank. There were other tiny facts that she remembered, but couldn't remember its significance. She leaned forward and squinted her eyes to get a better look at him and tried, "R-Ron?"

Fred shook his head rigorously in a panic, not willing himself to believe that she has really forgotten him. Him, her husband. "Hermione, what's your full name?"

Hermione looked to struggle at first, but then a light bulb went off and she recited clearly, "Hermione Jean Granger." _Granger. _Not Weasley. Fred's heart shattered, and his pulse quickened even faster then it already was. She obviously hasn't noticed the wedding ring on her left hand, or the identical one that resided on his.

Before Fred could utter another befuddled word, the Healer came in. "Wonderful, Mrs. Weasley, you're up! I'm sure Mr. Weasley has informed you on why you are here." Hermione furrowed her brow and shook her head. "Perhaps I heard you wrong, but it's Granger, sir. And no." She looked around her for help, wondering why everyone was acting so weirdly around her.

The Healer stopped right in his tracks, looking at Fred for clarification. Fred just stared at him with scared eyes, and the Healer quickly went over to her, frantically checking her with his wand, taking a particular fair amount of time around her brain. Fred watched with such worry, hoping that he was just hallucinating and Hermione was just joking around with him, like she always does with him.

He stepped back stiffly, afraid to deliver the news that both parties were waiting for expectantly. It was Hermione who broke the silence. "Why am I here?" The Healer looked at Hermione and sighed. "You were in a car accident. Miss Granger." Fred cringed at the use of her maiden name. In the days they'd been married, Hermione Weasley had already stuck and it felt alien to say it anymore. "You've been in a coma for the past week. You are fine now, no sign of any noticeable damage." The Healer stared straight at Fred at the last part, lying immensely. "But please excuse me, I must have a private word with Mr. Weasley here. You must rest as well."

Hermione nodded slowly in confusion but dismissed it otherwise, allowing the two men to step outside. He sighed and looked at Fred, who seemed to know the news already, but was denying it until he said it. "Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid that your wife has suffered a severe memory loss from the coma, and has lost memory of mostly everything. She remembers only a few things, but unfortunately, this not including you and your relationship." Fred found his worst dreams coming true. Hermione didn't know who he was. Hermione was unaware that she was married to him. She was completely oblivious to the relationship they'd built on for years, and that they were both, until now, completely mad in love with each other.

"No, no…" Fred whispered, shaking his head in denial. "She… doesn't remember me, at all?"

The Healer shook his head again solemnly, replying, "Her memory is to improve in time, sir, but for now, there's nothing we can do." Fred slammed his back against the wall, sliding down slowly with unashamed tears flowing down his cheeks. At that very moment, the Floo Powder networks could be heard firing off the hook, with all the Weasleys, Grangers, and the Potters piling in in worry. It was Ginny to spot Fred on the floor, and raced towards him. "Fred, what's wrong? Is she okay?" Everyone started firing questions at him, but George, who seemed the calmest of them all, came forward and silenced everyone with his hand. "Stop," he started, squatting down to his brother's side and looking at him straight in the eyes. "Freddie, what's wrong?"

"She's fine," Fred croaked, and everyone could be seen with relief on their faces but still concerned as to why Fred looked so hurt by such great news.

"Then what's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

"She lost most of her memory during the coma. She doesn't remember our wedding, our relationship, our dates, or me." Fred had his eyes trained on the floor, not willing himself to look at his family. Everyone, which was a miracle, was too shocked to speak for a few seconds, but then soon all exploded in a flurry of overlapping voices.

"No,"

"It can't be,"

"Fred, I'm so sorry…"

"My daughter,"

"Will she be alright?"

"Does she remember me?"

"Or what about me?"

"Or any of us, does she remember any of us?" Harry spoke loudly over everyone, stilling all remaining conversations. All eyes were on Fred. Fred just shrugged, avoiding the expectant gazes of everyone else.

"Why don't you guys go visit her? I'll be with Fred." George suggested, but stared at them all forcefully to leave. Harry was the first to get the message and nodded, herding all of the Weasleys into Hermione's hospital room, despite their insistent ramblings.

The two twin brothers sat on the floor for what seemed like an endless minute, just in their own little worlds, not uttering a word except for a sniff or two from Fred. Soon, George sat up straighter and looked at him. "How're you feeling, Freddie?"

Fred shook his head in disbelief. "I just lost my wife, Georgie. Hermione has forgotten all about me. She's alive, but the girl I married essentially died with the car accident. It's all my fault, George. If I hadn't-" His face was buried in his hands but George lightly moved his hands away, forcing Fred to look at him.

"Fred, it'll be alright. I'm sure her memory will repair with time, we can only hope for the best. That part of Hermione that loves you so much is still there, and it just needs a little help to refresh. She'll be alright, you'll be alright." Fred was comforted by his twin's words; his brother always calmed him down even in the darkest of times.

"Thanks, George." Fred said sincerely, his eyes clouding with gratefulness for his twin, and then turned his head around the corner to reveal the partially opened door to Hermione's room. He watched the animated conversations of his family and Hermione, with a hopeful sniff and smile. "I guess the only thing that I can do is make her fall in love with me again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll get more into the story next chapter. Leave me a review!


End file.
